


Calendar Boy

by ALilyPea (alilypea)



Series: Little Gifts 2021 [2]
Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:49:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29661318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alilypea/pseuds/ALilyPea
Summary: Carlos’ calendar boy drives him wild.
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Series: Little Gifts 2021 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2179617
Comments: 24
Kudos: 104





	Calendar Boy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Monstrous_Moonshine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monstrous_Moonshine/gifts).



> This is for Jill who requested something steamy based on TK appearing in a First Responder’s calendar.
> 
> Still filling prompts for 500 words or less on my Tumblr [here](%E2%80%9Calilypea.tumblr.com%E2%80%9D)

TK’s back hit the door as it closed just a moment before Carlos’ lips met his in an echo of their first time together. He moaned into his lips, fumbling with his own jacket; he tried to get it off, dropping it to the floor as he reached for Carlos’ and shoved it down his arms. 

“All mine,” Carlos growled into his lips; biting at his bottom lip, he tugged until TK was sure that his mouth would bleed from it. 

“Yes,” TK gasped; closing his eyes, he tilted his head back, Carlos’ stubble scraping his skin only a moment before his teeth did. He would be so marked up tomorrow, but he couldn’t bring himself to care. He rutted against the leg pressed in between his, rock hard in his sweats. 

Carlos gripped his neck, squeezing as he pulled TK into another deep kiss, his tongue plundering TK’s mouth as he ground down, his cock hard against TK’s hip as he did so. He pulled back, dark eyes searching TK’s; he smirked. 

TK was desperate. Fuck, the way Carlos had stroked him in the car, the way he’d spoken to him. It was too fucking much. A whine left his lips as Carlos pressed harder against him then reached down to cup him, squeezing him through the material. Heat shot up his back, and he cried out softly, “Carlos...Carlos...I…”

“Come,” Carlos demanded, squeezing a little harder. 

TK practically screamed as his hips jerked forward, and he released into his briefs, his muscles weak and shuddering as Carlos took him over the edge, coaxing every last drop out of him. 

“Fuck, you’re beautiful,” Carlos murmured into his neck. “And all mine, too bad they can’t put this in the calendar,” he grinned as he pulled back, tugging on TK’s hand, the two of them stumbled up the stairs.


End file.
